


Parent Trap

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Trap AU, Post-Divorce, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Parkner Week: Day 5: parent auTwins separated at birth. Mayday and April meet at summer camp only to find out they are the daughters of both Harley Keener and Peter Parker. The two switch places in an attempt to get their fathers back together.
Relationships: April Parker & May "Mayday" Parker, April Parker & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & April Parker, Harley Keener & May "Mayday" Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/ OC
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impravidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/gifts).



> I had this idea based on another writer's idea that was put up on ao3 but was never finished. This is my version of the same story but with two sisters.

“It’s summer camp,” Peter told Mayday. Mayday looked at her father like he was crazy. He was sending her to a camp in Tennessee. 

“But Papa!” Mayday said. Peter wasn’t having it though. His twelve-year-old was going to summer camp. Mayday complained but she was going. They were getting on a plane and she was going to camp. 

“Mayday this is not a question. You are going and that is final,” Peter said. Mayday pouted but realized her father was not having it. She went to her room to mope. Peter felt bad but he needed to work this summer without his daughter. He was going to be meeting with Alyssa again and he didn’t want Mayday to meet her yet.

~

Harley and April packed up April’s bags as she talked about the summer camp. Harley just nodded and agreed.

“Something wrong?” April asked.

“Nothing,” Harley said.

“Dad?” April asked again.

“You just remind me of someone that I miss,” Harley said. April knew that Harley didn’t speak of April’s papa but she had seen pictures and she even had one. Harley was going to be on business while she was gone. He always was able to plan his trips for when she was at camp or with her grandmother. Harley and April finished working on packing her bags as they talked about her month away from home. 

~

April and Mayday arrived at the camps at separate times and were in separate cabins. When they saw each other they looked at each other as if the other was some clone. Mayday figured she would ignore April, but April had other plans. The two started a prank war and within the first week, the two were sent to another cabin to spend time together. The head counselor had even thought they were sisters. Once they got to know each other, they realized that they weren’t that different. One night they found out that they were sisters and the two began to wonder about why their fathers hadn’t told them. Mayday and April came up with a plan like the one from those movies. They would switch places and pretend to be each other. 

“I have this great aunt named May who is a sweetheart. Uncle Ned and Aunt Betty come over a lot but they don’t always talk to me. Ned and Papa talk to each other,” Mayday told her.

“Grandma and Abby show up all the time. Dad lets me call Abby just Abby so don’t add aunt to her name,” April said. 

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Mayday said.

“I can’t wait to meet Papa,” April said. As camp came to an end, the girls started switching around the others to let them think the other was Mayday or April. People couldn’t tell them apart at camp, but home was different. They were both raised differently. Happy came to pick up Mayday that day. April smiled and talked a lot to Happy. Mayday had said that she happens to talk a lot about everything. 

“Peter said someone was annoying you,” Happy said.

“Oh no, we got along after a while,” April said.

“Tony missed having you around. Your papa is more reckless when you aren’t home,” Happy said. “Just between you and me, he has been acting strange lately.” April nodded as she waited to meet her Papa.

~

Mayday found Harley who picked her up when he saw her. He smiled and started asking her about camp.

“Oh you know, it was the same as every other year,” Mayday said.

“Did you make friends with that one girl?” Harley asked.

“Yep, we got along after a while,” Mayday said.

“I think you got a hint of a New York accent there,” Harley jokes.

“My roommate was from New York,” Mayday said. “I started picking up her accent a lot. We became best friends. She asked me to call her when I got home.”

“That’s my girl. Making friends,” Harley said with a smile. Mayday and Harley talked about her camp and she just enjoyed having her dad. 

~

April got into the compound and she was in shock. She thought she would be going home but apparently, her papa had other plans. Peter came out and picked her up.

“There is my little spider,” Peter said. Mayday had warned her about her powers. Luckily April had the same powers but Harley thought she would never use them.

“Hey Papa,” April said. Peter looked at her.

“I shouldn’t have sent you away to camp. You got an accent from the deal,” Peter said.

“I loved camp,” April said. “It was fun and I enjoyed making friends.” Peter seemed to smile as he led her to the room where there were others. She knew the avengers knew Mayday but  she didn’t know that her papa was close with them.

“I thought we were going to spend time alone?” April said.

“Sorry about that Spider. Pepper wanted the engagement party today,” Peter said. A woman came over and smiled.

“Alyssa this is my little angel, Mayday,” Peter said. April saw the issue immediately. 

“Hi, Mayday,” Alyssa said. April hides behind Peter. Peter seemed surprised by his daughter. She normally talked to anyone. 

“Sorry about her she is just shy,” Peter said confused. 

“It’s alright,” Alyssa said. She kissed her papa’s cheek. Tony came over and April saw him looking at her like she was someone else. He ended up talking to Peter for a bit before he left. 

“Can I call my friend? She asked me to call her when I got home,” April said. Peter nodded as she went and called Mayday. 

“I thought we agreed for a later time,” Mayday said.

“We got an issue!” April said. “Papa has a girlfriend.”

“Alyssa? She is sleeping with Flash. They won’t last,” Mayday said. 

“I’m at their engagement party,” April said. Mayday seemed to go quiet.

“Then you need to show Papa her true light. Give me three days with Dad then I will help you,” Mayday begged. 

“Fine,” April said. Mayday smiled as they quickly caught up before they hung up. April went to head back in when she saw Natasha Romanoff. Mayday had told her that Nat treated her like she was her granddaughter. 

“Hey,” April said.

“You’re April,” Nat said.

“What are you talking about?” April said.

“Mayday would have told off Alyssa. She has been planning it for weeks. You are too shy to be Mayday,” Nat said.

“Don’t tell Papa,” April said.

“I want Alyssa gone and Harley back more than you kids. Peter hasn’t ever gotten over him,” Nat said. 

“Thank you, Nat,” April said. Nat smiled as she got April back to her papa who was holding onto Alyssa. He wasn’t even hiding it. 

“The wedding will be next week,” Alyssa told Ned and Betty. April froze. She couldn’t let this happen. She had three days until they could meet up but she would have to let Mayday know about their deadline.

~

Mayday loved her dad. He was amazing. As they were enjoying a walk through town some girls stopped her.

“Look a little April,” one of them said. Mayday growled at them and told them to leave her alone.

“April Keener got a backbone now,” one of them said. 

“Shock that you don’t hide like a little coward,” another said. 

“I think she would do better to remember her place,” another said. Mayday went to knock one of them down when Harley saw them and shooed the girls away.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Mayday said. April would have not done that.

“You have been acting strange since camp, April,” Harley said.

“I’m not April,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” Harley asked.

“I’m not April!” Mayday said. Harley was confused before he realized it. 

“Where is April?” Harley asked.

“Avengers compound with Papa,” Mayday said. Harley called someone. Mayday figured it was her papa but he led her home as they got ready to go. 

“Tony said he would help us fly out. I can’t believe you girls did this,” Harley said. He was annoyed. 

~

April was sitting in the living room when Mayday and Harley came in. Tony was right beside them.

“Stay with your sister,” Harley told Mayday. April looked at Mayday who explained everything.

“Want to prank Alyssa?” April asked. 

“Let’s,” Mayday said. They found Alyssa at the pool. Mayday went over and told her about their father looking for her. Alyssa left with Mayday while April places a jar of shaving cream where the lotion was. She walked away as Alyssa came back with Peter and Mayday.

“I better go,” Mayday said, running off to where April was. They watched as she put the shaving cream on as Peter apologized. 

“What the hell?” she screamed. Peter picked up the shaving cream.

“Sorry about her,” Peter said. 

“Parker,” a voice shouted. The girls froze as did Peter. Alyssa looked confused as Harley came out.

“Keener,” Peter said. “I figured you would be in Tennessee.”

“The girls decided to switch places on us,” Harley said. Peter groaned in annoyance.

“This is the last time I will send Mayday to summer camp. Where are they currently?” Peter asked. The girls ran off and found some matching clothes. They weren’t going to be  separated. Plus they promised Nat to help to get their parents back together. 

“GIRLS!” Peter shouted. Both girls came down. Harley and Peter were waiting for them

“Which one is which?” Harley muttered.

“Mayday comes here,” Peter said.

“Which one of us is Mayday?” they asked. Peter cursed as Harley smiled at the two. 

“We want to make some demands,” they both said.

“We normally go to the cabin around this time,” one of the girls said.

“But this year we both want to go,” the other said.

“In exchange, we will tell you which is which,” they said together. Peter almost fought when Harley mentioned this being a good idea. Peter decided to go along with it.

~

Peter, Alyssa, and the girls made it to the cabin for the two days before they had to get back. 

“I think this is outrageous,” Alyssa said.

“They're my daughters,” Peter reminded me.

“You let them rule your life. You should have forced them to tell you or separate them,” Alyssa said as they got to the cabin. 

“I am not forcing them to do anything,” Peter said. Alyssa rolled her eyes. Peter spent time with his girls as Alyssa complained about the girls over and over. It didn’t help that the girls were playing pranks on her. 

“Maybe try to get to know them,” Peter tried.

“They need to be at boarding school,” Alyssa said.

“Excuse me?” Peter said. Peter never wanted Mayday away from him. She was his daughter. He realized how much he missed April as well. 

“I think they would be better at a boarding school,” Alyssa said.

“My girls aren’t going to a boarding school. Besides, I don’t make the decisions for April, Harley does,” Peter said.

“Peter,” Alyssa said.

“We better finish packing,” Peter muttered. He texted Tony to have Happy meet them when they got back to take care of some trash before texting Pepper about calling off the wedding. He had seen something else from Alyssa these last two days. He wasn’t wanting someone who couldn’t care for his daughter. Mayday was his world. 

~

Harley watched as Peter came in with the girls. Harley looked for Alyssa and didn’t see her. Peter sent the girls up as he sat down and groaned.

“Why is love hard?” Peter asked.

“Because we are all fools,” Harley said. Peter looked at him.

“What we had was good but I screwed that up and everyone since you have just wanted me and didn’t want Mayday in the picture,” Peter said. 

“I screwed up what we had Peter,” Harley said. 

“I should have given up Spider-Man,” Peter said. Harley looked at him like he was crazy. “I could have if I tried.”

“Peter, Spider-Man is part of you,” Harley said. “I shouldn’t have tried to tear part of you away just so I didn’t have to worry so much. I was stressed. We had two daughters at home and  you still went out and risked your life.” 

“I got worse after you left,” Peter admitted. Harley moved over to sit next to Peter.

“I did too,” Harley said. Peter cried into his shoulder as Harley held him. The girls watched them but they felt bad. They snuck back to their room. 

~

April and Mayday were in the kitchen still feeling bad when Tony cheered them up by making them waffles. 

“I will miss this,” April said. Nat looked at Tony as Tony figured he could talk the boys into a compromise. Harley came down looking well-rested.

“Morning Tony,” Harley said. “Can we maybe talk for a bit?” Tony nodded as he walked off with Harley. Peter came and kissed both girls’ heads before making up his breakfast.

“We’re sorry,” Mayday said. April nodded. Peter looked at the girls and smiled.

“It’s fine pumpkins,” Peter said as he whispered something to Nat. Nat looked at him and told her how proud he was. 

“Luckily I stopped Pepper in time,” Peter said. The girls were confused. They knew Peter and Alyssa were fighting but they didn’t know the extent. “It will be smaller than before but just right for us.” 

“Are you sure?” Nat said.

“We made up last night and talked about what went wrong,” Peter said. The girls knew Peter would try to marry Alyssa. They both were upset as they slipped up to their room. Harley knocked on the door after a while.

“What’s up with you two?” Harley asked.

“Papa is still getting married,” Mayday said.

“We don’t like Alyssa,” April said. Harley seemed to realize what was going on.

“Well I don’t like her either,” He said wondering where Peter was.

“Then why won’t you tell Papa,” April said.

“I did,” Harley said as Peter found them.

“What’s wrong here?” Peter asked.

“The girls think you got back together with the slut,” Harley told Peter. The girls looked confused as Peter sat down between them. 

“Baby girls. Dad and I had a long talk last night about everything that happened,” Peter said.

“We decided we were both wrong to jump to divorce and separate our family,” Harley said. Mayday and April looked at both of them confused.

“I asked Pepper to get things ready. We are going to have a second wedding on the date of the original,” Peter said. The girls looked surprised. 

“I was talking with Tony about moving us back to New York,” Harley told them as April smiled. Mayday talked April’s ear off about their apartment in Queens. Peter and Harley smiled at their girls. They were finally a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Trap: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
